


Tease

by Deans_Girl1968



Category: Dean Winchester (Supernatural) - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dancing, F/M, Kissing, Talk of Sexual Assult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Girl1968/pseuds/Deans_Girl1968
Summary: What does Dean catch Dawn doing late at night in the bunker - when she thinks no one is around.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Dawn Bartlett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> There is talk of Parental Sexual Abuse. 
> 
> There is also some very heavy kissing/petting.
> 
> If I've missed any triggers, I'm sorry, but please let me know and I'll add them.
> 
> I don't own Supernatural, or it's characters. I mean no disrespect to the owners, writers or actors involved in bringing our beloved characters to life.

Dawn swayed a little to the very loud music coming from her phone that was sat on the world map table, as she put books back into their correct places on the shelves in the library. She really wasn't that good of a dancer but she liked to move to the beat. Then she heard a song that always got her swaying, especially her hips and upper body, in time to the music, and singing along. Although, she would never do it in front of the boys! It was one of her more embarrassing secrets that she kept from them. Just like the boxer briefs and t-shirt of Dean’s that she steals every time he was away, making sure they're washed and back in his room when he gets back. Boy if ever these walls could talk they’d have some interesting tales to tell of her time alone. She smiled and sung along to the song, Soldier of Love by Pearl Jam. Letting the music melt into her bones as she sang and swayed. Moving and singing seductively – lost in the music. 

That was how Dean found her, swaying her way back up the aisle of the library, towards the lit map table. He stood there watching her and taking in the look of her hips moving to the music in a seductive way. It was a good job Sam had decided to stay with Jodie for an extra day or so. This was not for his baby brother’s eyes – this was for his eyes only. The sight of Dawn’s hips moving like that was giving him a few ideas he thought she might be up for. If memories of her past stayed away! They were working on them – slowly – and she had made progress, but Dean never knew what would make her take a step back. She was his fighter though. They’d get there – eventually. He just had to be patient. He stood there smiling, waiting for her to turn around and see him. Wondering what she would do – what she would say. Especially as he’d caught her in his clothes!! He’d known for a while she wore some of his clothes while away, but he didn’t care if it helped her feel safer or closer to him while he was away.

Once back at the table Dawn turned ready to start another playlist running, when she saw Dean standing there staring at her, beaming that sexy smile of his. The look on his face sent heat waves through her body. She was like a deer caught in a car’s headlights – she couldn’t move. Her Hazel eyes locked with his Green, as Dean walked down the hall towards her, never taking his eyes off hers. He dropped his duffle bag onto the table before he sat down on a chair. Once there he reached for her, taking her hands and pulled her into his lap, her legs straddling him, facing him. Dean moaned helplessly, before putting his hands on the sides of her face and his mouth crushing hers. Demanding a response that she willingly gave, throwing herself into the kiss, slipping her tongue past his parted lips. She rocked her hips against him, using the ground for leverage. One of his hands closed over her breast, while the other found its way to one of her hips, as he kissed down her neck. She put her arms around his shoulders as he buried his face in her neck, nibbling at her collarbone while his hands moved to cup her ass, pulling her tight against him, and then rubbing circles over the cheeks. She caught his earlobe in her mouth and suckled at it. His touch always set her body on fire and she clung to him, rocking against him, feeling her famine heat growing - spreading. She wanted him; she needed him; so much. She always would – even in death. They were soulmates. 

"That was one of the hottest things I've ever seen you do" Dean growled sexily in her ear, when they came up for air. "Well, I try," Dawn said smiling shyly, her face red, as she ran her fingers through his short hair. Dean closed his emerald eyes and breathed deeply, as he stroked Dawn's cheek with his thumb, “Have I ever told you that you’re a tease?” he growled before quickly kissing her lips “A time or two” Dawn smiled sadly   
“Why have you never danced like that for me?” Dean asked with his sexy smile, gently kissing her. He noticed her stiffen slightly and begin pulling away emotionally and asked concerned “Dawn. What is it? C’mon, you can tell me.” “Nothing,” she said quietly as she put her head on his chest, and closing her eyes. “Tell me!” he asked firmly, stroking her back as if to soothe her. “This just reminded me of what a complete freaking screw up I am.” She whispered trying not to cry. Dean cursed under his breathe. “If your step-father was still alive I’d hunt him down and freaking kill him.” He said angrily, hugging her tightly, kissing her hair, and sighed.   
As Dawn opened her mouth to say something, Dean cut her off with a soft kiss before saying,   
"That’s not true Dawn, and you know it. You ARE loved. What we do is NOT dirty or perverted. It’s natural, especially between two consenting adults who love each other. But if I have to show you every day how much you’re loved then I will.” He said gently taking her face in his hands and lowering his head to give her a long passionate kiss, before putting her on her feet, and getting up from the chair. He put her phone in his pocket. He then picked her up in his arms, causing her to squeal, and he said “Let me show you” as he carried her to their bedroom, whispering of his love for her, and exactly what she meant to him.   
He would call Sam later to ask him to spend a few more days with Jodie – so that Dean could spend some alone time with Dawn – just to show her how many different ways he loved her.   
Dawn felt tears roll down her cheek at his comforting words. She knew she was loved, in his strong arms she felt loved. When they were making love she knew, and felt, that she was totally loved. Dean showed her in a million different ways that she was truly loved by him. She just had trouble remembering that at times – but Dean was patience and kind and loving. Just some of the things she loved about him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this.  
> Actually I don't think "enjoy" is the right word, but it's the only one that comes to mind at the moment.


End file.
